Strollers are one of the most common methods of transportation for infants and other young children. Many parents rely on strollers to enable them to walk long distances or enjoy the outdoors without having to leave their children behind. However, it is well known that very young children are comparatively delicate and sensitive to their environment. Extreme weather and temperature conditions can aggravate a child, leading to discomfort, complaining, and crying. This in turn affects the quality of the adult's experience as well. Furthermore, such conditions can actually pose physical hazards to children of that age. Young children are far more susceptible to sickness and disease as a result of drastic weather conditions, especially if unprotected. While cold weather conditions can be accounted for by means of blankets and extra clothing, it can be very difficult to counteract the effects of extreme heat.
Various attempts have been made to provide for a means of portable cooling. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,951, issued in the name of Arce, describes a liquid cooling device. The Arce device utilizes insulated compartments and cooled water to lower the internal temperature of its compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,301, issued in the name of Holcomb, describes a portable device with an integral fan designed to propel cooled air in the vicinity of the device. The Holcomb device houses an internal compartment for containing frozen material, which in turn cools the air internally before it is expelled by the fan. U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,489, issued in the name of Martello, describes a portable air conditioning device with a low-output power source. The power source runs a fan which expels internally cooled air.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one or more disadvantages. Such devices are only able to cool quantities enclosed within the device. Also, such devices which are capable of external cooling are not suited for the cooling of a particular targeted external area. Also, such devices are bulky in construction and inconvenient to rearrange or move upon assembly at a desired location. Also, such devices use cooling methods that are difficult or inconvenient to sustain for long periods, and require continued energy or replacement of the cooling substance. Furthermore, such devices are not suited to adapt or attach to mobile devices such as strollers. Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable cooling system without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.